Snake
There's always a secret or two, and it's always just around the corner. Sometimes it's best to let those secrets sleep. Sometimes. Profile There are three sides to the coin. The side you can see, the side you can’t see, and the side they want you to see. Snake has seen the Truth, the Great Truth. The kind of truth that attracts the crosshairs of at least ten different government agents, special operatives, and cult hitsquids on his head, all just a word and a trigger pull away from sending him into the depths. He has seen the Tal Counsel’s escaped psionic and shapeshifting experiments, stalked the ghosts and other cryptids that LAMMB had summoned into this world, and readied himself for the Xaan Consortium’s ultimate goal of sterilizing the planet and planting their own seeds of life and thus, he is a hunted ceph living every day with the fear of the end. Would he have had a better life had he not known? If, that is, any of this is real at all. And unfortunately the jury is still out on whether Snake has inhaled too many fumes or not. From a young age, Snake had always noticed little details and other such oddities that went unnoticed, either because they were fellow hyperactive squibs or adults that never truly believed what he said, including his own mother. However unlike the other adult figures that simply blew him away she was always willing to sit down and calmly debate him, challenging, and oftentimes completely smashing apart his childishly paranoid worldview. Ironically the crucible of pure logic and debate during his youth may have been the main reason for his strong beliefs today. And for that he is eternally thankful to his mother for helping him ignore all of the low level conspiracy theories created to misdirect those with the potential to break the status quo. Working at a small bookstore with plenty of time to read old, forgotten, and sometimes legally banned texts only furthers his unorthodox beliefs on the world and its workings. The Palace taught him about his true masters, Tick-Tock-Tick revealed to him the mechanisms of the universe, and Memoirs Of The SysAdmin was an eye-opener on how the elites above manipulated the digital world and by extension, popular trends and the opinions of the masses of the real world. While his opinion on the work itself is negative the sheer amount of information not regularly available publically brings him back each morning. The fact that he gets paid for it is only a bonus. He fiercely maintains his outdated equipment well into the modern era, including analog tape recorders, film cameras, and of course, a locked and hidden filing cabinet with papers on his findings. While he still has a fairly new model squidphone and a PC, all of his secret research is done on private Library computers. After all, modern personal electronics could be easily manipulated and spied on by his enemies. During the day Snake is a quiet, if a bit suspiciously innocent member of society, taking great care to follow every law no matter how obscure or unpopular it is. He keeps his head down low, hiding from his enemies in the waves of the crowd. He’ll smile, he’ll befriend, he’ll do anything that will cause the eyes of the Jellies to glide over him. During the night he is a snake in the grass, an expert tracker on the trail of his prey. Donning his trusty helmet with night vision goggles and a snack from his good friend Chen, Snake goes on weekly expeditions into abandoned factories, long forgotten sewers, and even through the remains of entire cities half consumed by the insatiable maw of nature and time. His current target of observation is an odd weyyo that goes by the rather fitting name of “Oddjob”. Surprisingly enough a ceph as paranoid as him has actually been able to make some genuine friends. Chen occasionally follows him on his wild adventures, acting as a warm, friendly light in a sea of sometimes literal cold and darkness with her baked goods. Slayer is less of a friend, but more of a silent comrade. Though he may rarely smile, Snake is grateful that someone out there is patient enough to actually listen to his ramblings. And though Esper may be the most distant of Snake’s friends he still appreciates her presence as the pillar of stability and designated conflict resolver of the four. Together they may be an odd ensemble of friends but in this crazy world they might just be the only ones stopping Snake from tumbling too far down the rabbit hole. Ironic, considering their true natures. Physical Description Stealth Goggles/Nothing, Prune Parashooter, Cream Hi-Tops